The Old Clubhouse
by Mojorocka
Summary: The Cattanooga Cats Gasshopper breaks down infront of what the Cats think is an old house


The Cattanooga Cats were on their way back from a gig,

Scoots: sorry for playing the wrong bass chord Groove: man you screw me up bad, and thats not rad.  
>Country:ohhh don't worry Scoots, it wasn't that bad, infact it didn't mess up the sound.<br>Kitty:thats right Country, and Scoots I've played bass before, and I've done that before.

just then their car Gasshopper started smoking.  
>Country:uh oh, looks like Gasshopper is over heating Scoot:wowzeys wow wow, I thought we had filled it.<br>Groove:dang it Scoots, you might get the boot. You filled the water last time, and it came out as key lime.  
>Country:(laughs)<br>Kitty:well we're in luck, theres a house we can water over there.

the house was an old house that looked like it was once a farm. The cats rolled Gasshopper behind a bush, then went to the house.

Country:gang theres something weird about this place.  
>Groove:I think Country is right, this place is dull and damp and not a good SIGHT.<br>Kitty:wow, cobwebs everywhere Scoots:wavin jibbin gravy, the door has no lock(opens door)

the crew stepped in the front, it was dark and quiet. Only the sun lit the house.

Country: Scoots can you draw us some flashlights?  
>Scoot: sure thing!<p>

Scoots used his magic crayon to draw 4 flashlights, only one problem.

Country:wheres the dang batterys?  
>Scoots:whoopsy sorry.<p>

Scoots drew batterys and put them in. they looked around. The gang went into the den, and found something that almost made scoots crap himself.

Kitty:its a picture of-and orgy?

Scoots:j j j j jumping jelly beans!  
>Country:was this place a sex house?<br>Kitty:its seems like it.  
>Country:I hate to see whats upstairs.<br>Scoots: Im not going up there!

just then they heard a familier sounds Kitty:that sounds like Tails.  
>Country:it does sound like Tails, and it ought to be Tails, but Tails doesn't sound like.<p>

it WAS Tails, he was flying a ship that looked like Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbirds. he was at the controls with His close friend and adopted sister Cosmo.

Cosmo:look down there Tails Tails:its Country and the crew, im taking this down!

The cats watched as Tails brought the ship down, it landed, and then hydralics came out to lift the ship from the pod it was carrying. The pod's door came down, out stepped Cosmo and dressed in his custom International Rescue suit Tails.

Tails:hey guys!  
>Cosmo:hello Kitty:its good to see you again Tails Country:we stubbled apon this house, and look at this picture.<br>Tails:don't even need to, this is a house that Shadow and I did a drug bust at long ago.  
>Scoots:wowzeys, really?<br>Tails:yep.

Tails and the crew went back into the house.  
>Tails:this was an old clubhouse, tthis was ment to be like a fun hangout, insted it became a drug house and a sex house.<br>Country:oh, my, gosh!

Cosmo:and what you see is all the dust here, some is from the old plants they grew here.  
>Tails:right, infact that pile right there is Chaz, its a drug used in death sticks<p>

Scoots:wavin jibbing gravy Kitty:so this place was once good, then it went bad?  
>Tails:(nods)<br>Groove:man like wow Country:where were you groove?  
>Groove:I found a room, and it looked like no one use a broom.<br>Tails:which room?  
>Groove took them to a room upstairs, Tails opened the door.<p>

Tails:wow, Groove you found the lint room Scoots:whats the lint room?  
>Tails:this is where you would take your lint and keep it safe in this room.<br>Kitty:what type? dryer lint?  
>Tails:nope, bellybutton lint (all:gasp)<br>Country:so you mean we're looking at belly button lint in this room?  
>Tails:yes.<br>Kitty:thats alot.  
>Country:did you and Shadow add to it?<br>Tails:nope, mines an outie, Shadow is an inbetweenie, you need to have an innie to get bellybutton lint.  
>Country:Groove's the only innie in our gang.<br>Cosmo:(giggles)

Tails:say, I saw that your gasshopper needs water.  
>Country:oh man we forgot about ol gasshopper.<br>Tails:tell ya what, why don't you guys roll him into the pod and Cosmo and I can take you guys home.  
>Kitty:groovy Country:thanks little critter.<p>

As they borded Tails ship, everyone wondered if they should destroy the house or leave it.

Tails:hmmmmmmm Just then they saw a Light blue van coming down the road with a big Mystery Inc delcal on both sides.

Tails:lets leave it for them.

so with one push, The pod connected with the body, and the gang flew away.

END 


End file.
